


Someday Down the Line

by mar_dlr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Married Couple, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_dlr/pseuds/mar_dlr
Summary: Oliver and Felicity finally sit down to have an important talk.





	Someday Down the Line

Felicity walked into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Oliver had his back towards her. He was making them breakfast. She smiled to herself, so happy to have him back home with her. Back where he belonged. She walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Good morning.” she said.

“Good morning.” Felicity could hear the smile in his voice.

Felicity helped herself to a cup of coffee as Oliver plated their scrambled eggs and toast and set them on the breakfast bar.

“I’m not used to making breakfast for just the two of us.” Oliver said.

Now that the holidays were over William had gone back to school in Cambridge.

“I miss him already.” Felicity lamented. “But it didn’t seem fair to pull him out of school halfway through.”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. And it sounds like he’s doing really well there and enjoying himself. But maybe when he’s back after the school year we can sit down and discuss whether he should continue there or move back here permanently.”

“I know what my preference would be.”

“Mine too. But it should be William’s decision. I just hate how much time I’ve missed out on with him. I just hope -- . Oliver stopped himself abruptly.

“What is it? What were you going to say?” Felicity questioned.

“It was nothing.” Oliver shook his head.

“It’s not nothing. Come on. Talk to me Oliver.”

Oliver sighed and took a seat next to Felicity at the breakfast bar. He swiveled the bar stool around to face her.

“I was going to say that I just hope that I don’t miss out on any moment of our future children’s lives.” 

Felicity’s eyes widened and she nearly gasped upon hearing what Oliver said.

Oliver reached over and took Felicity’s hands in his own. “I think it’s time that we had that talk about children.”

“I’m not ready.”

“To talk?”

“No. To have children. I only just got you back and I’m just starting to build Smoak Technologies. I just don’t think it’s the right time.”

“Okay. But you think that maybe someday down the line it could be the right time? I guess what I’m asking is do you want to have children with me?”

It felt like an eternity before Felicity answered. “Yes. I do want to have children with you one day. A mini you, a mini me, a mini us running around. It sounds pretty amazing.” Felicity smiled softly at Oliver.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” Oliver beamed. “And I can wait as long as you need me to Felicity. I just want to know that we’re on the same page about this. I love you Felicity and I want us to grow our family.”

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hands. “I want that too. And hey, in the meantime we could always practice.”

“Practice what?”

“Practice baby making.” Felicity winked.

Oliver grinned. “I think we can definitely start practicing.”

And with that Oliver got off the bar stool and swept his wife into his arms, carrying her bridal style into their bedroom to “practice”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wish you a happy, healthy, and prosperous new year.


End file.
